Dans Ton Enfer
by Mrs. What
Summary: Draco Malfoy était un adolescent normal, mais sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, jeune délinquant plein de haine, va le pousser à plonger dans l'Enfer, celui d'un démon aux yeux émeraudes...Mais Draco est bien décidé à l'en sortir. UA SLASH HP/DM OOC
1. Chapitre 1: Prise de contact

**Auteur**: Mrs. What

**Rating**: M (probablement plus tard)

**Avertissement**: Homophobes...au revoir...

**Disclaimer **: Tout à la fameuse J.K Rowling, je ne fais que jouer, niark niark !

**Résumé:** Draco Malfoy était un adolescent normal, mais sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, jeune délinquant plein de haine, va le pousser à plonger dans l'Enfer, celui d'un démon aux yeux émeraudes...Mais Draco n'a pas dit son dernier mot et est bien décider à l'en sortir!

**Commentaire**: Un chapitre qui n'avait rien a voir avec Harry Potter mais que j'ai relevé à la sauce citron^^ bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me mitrailler au coin review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Premiers contacts<span>

L'inspecteur Alastor Maugrey observa sa montre vingt deux heures quinze. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, exaspéré, se leva rapidement de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en maugréant.

-C'est pas possible...D'être comme ça...ce n'est pas possible.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos et se démena avec le distributeur automatique afin d'avoir son café au lait non sans un profond agacement. Calmé, il laissa ses yeux dériver autour de lui et poussa un soupir de contentement.

La salle de repos était l'oasis des trente agents du commissariat de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, elle contenait en tout et pour tout Trois fauteuils vieux et élimés mais très confortables malgré tout, une table basse en bois brut et un plan de travail qui servait plus de dépotoir qu'autre chose, sans oublier la mythique machine a café qui ne donnai un café convenable qu'une fois sur deux. Mais, malgré la précarité de l'équipement, c'était une salle qui avait consolé mainte victimes, reposé mainte agents lors de longues heures supplémentaires, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Alastor était littéralement épuisé. _Il_ avait encore fait des siennes...et c'était son tour...apparemment. Il commençait à se diriger d'un pas résigné vers la salle d'interrogatoire lorsqu'une voix l'interpella

-Ah ! Monsieur Maugrey !

Ledit se retourna en souriant légèrement, cette voix était bien connue dans le service.

-Bonsoir Draco. Que fais-tu encore ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

Draco Malfoy, était un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans qui avait effectué son stage ici et qui avait tellement apprécié, qu'il était finalement devenu un visiteur assidu. C'était un grand garçon blond avec de beaux yeux gris, il était aimé car très sympathique et aussi extrêmement perspicace. C'était en quelque sorte la mascotte du commissariat. Le jeune homme se gratta la tête un instant avant de répondre avec un petit air gêné :

-Bah...mes parents ne sont pas à l'appartement et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer, alors je me suis dis que je pourrai rester un peu ici.

-Hum... ok...pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? J'ai un interrogatoire en cours avec _Lui_ et un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus !

-« Lui » ? Draco semblai un peu confus.

-Viens, tu comprendras...

Alastor entraina le jeune homme jusqu'à un étroit couloir mal éclairé où six porte étaient alignées. A la troisième, l'adulte ouvrit le battant et fit entrer le garçon. Ce dernier se stoppa net.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce qui comportait une table et trois chaises, une vitre sans teint s'étendait sur un des murs froids. Et une vielle caméra se tenait à un des quatre angles, seul le petit point rouge clignotant témoignait d'une quelconque activité. Mais cette pièce n'était pas vide, une personne était assise sur l'une des chaises.

-Alors, Harry, plus enclin à faire un brin de causette ?

-Suffisamment pour te dire d'aller te faire voir, Fol Œil, j'ai déjà dis tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Draco fut stupéfait. Cette voix...incroyable, une voix avec tant de nuances différentes, de la froideur, du mépris, de la haine. Mais malgré cela, elle restait douce et veloutée, c'était vraiment étrange. L'inspecteur Maugrey poussa un sifflement agacé et tira une chaise avant de s'assoir, le blond suivit précipitamment le mouvement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'interrogé. Il était vêtu de façon « urbaine » pensa-t-il, un jean et un sweat shirt bleu foncé dont la capuche masquait presque entièrement le visage du jeune homme. Seules quelques mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais semblaient s'en échapper.

-Alors, Fol Œil, dit-il sur un ton moqueur, on élève un petit chaton encore pataud ? C'est très noble de ta part...

Draco se crispa, peu habitué à cette froideur, il fixa un instant la silhouette gracile qui se tenait face à lui. C'était assez difficile de déterminer le sexe de la personne assise en face de lui à part son nom, aucun élément ne l'aurait permit si ce n'est le manque de poitrine, mais ce n'était pas une véritable preuve compte tenu que la plupart des filles qu'il connaissait n'en possédait pas... Il choisit d'étudier plus attentivement le garçon.

Les manches du son sweat étaient retroussées, laissant voir de longues estafilades blanchies par le temps sur les fins avants bras. Leur régularité démontrait qu'elles n'avaient pas étés crées par accident... Une exclamation le fit sursauter et il reporta son attention sur l'inspecteur qui se tenait à ses côté.

-Pas de ça Potter ! Ne joue pas avec moi ! grognait Maugrey, l'air furieux. Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire de retirer cette capuche ?

De face, Harry avait l'air très...mystérieux, masqué, la voix glaciale, il avait tout du roublard indépendant, bien qu'il se doutait que se n'était qu'une façade, destinée à le protéger en quelque sorte. Ce qui pour Draco, était assez effrayant. Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air négligent.

-Je retirerai cette capuche quand tu auras décliné l'identité du nouveau et que j'aurai obtenu mon verre d'eau.

Le soudain changement de vocabulaire fit froncer les sourcils au blond, cela correspondait fort peu à la première image qu'il s'était faite de cet adolescent. Ce dernier ramena une de ses jambes contre lui et l'entoura d'un bras, son autre jambe nonchalamment tendue sous la table.

-Le « nouveau » comme tu te plais à l'appeler, Maugrey jeta un coup d'œil à Draco pour avoir son consentement et il l'obtint, se nomme Draco Malfoy, c'est un adolescent de dix-sept ans qui vient souvent nous rendre visite. C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Quant au verre d'eau, tu en as eu un il y a à peine une demi-heure, et je ne veux pas que tu tentes de t'échapper comme la dernière fois...Bien que le coup de l'envie pressante ai été d'une imagination assez développée, l'agent Shacklebolt n'a pas encore tout à fait digéré son nez cassé par tes soins.

Potter eu un petit rire en se souvenant de ce soir là. Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi, l'agent Shacklebolt était de loin le plus imposant de tout le district ! Il était généralement sollicité pour les cas les plus violents...cela signifierai-t-il que l'adolescent devant lui soit capable de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...? Impossible !

-J'avais d'autres projets, ce soir là...ironisa Harry.

-Oui...Comme faire brûler des planques ?

Le jeune homme grogna.

-Nécessité de dernière minute, 'pas eu le temps de tout planifier !

Maugrey eu un petit rire.

-Oui, oui. Maintenant, si tu veux bien...dit doucement l'inspecteur tout en faisant un geste de la main vers son sweat.

Draco savait qu'il faisait un énorme effort pour paraitre calme, mais il ne trompait personne dans cette pièce.

Harry poussa un soupir et commença, à contrecœur, à retirer sa capuche.

Draco eu un hoquet de surprise le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui, avait les yeux les plus...incroyables, beaux et attirants qu'il ait jamais vu ! Ils oscillaient entre le vert émeraude et le noir, brillants d'intelligence et semblaient changer de couleur selon les humeurs de l'adolescent. Ses cheveux déjà précédemment remarqués, tombaient en douces boucles autours de son visage fin et blanc comme de la porcelaine. Le blond su immédiatement qu'il n'était pas normal...L'adulte présent dans la pièce continua :

-Je vais me répéter, je le sais, mais Harry pour la énième fois, qui ta fais cela et pourquoi ?

Le « cela », comme le nommait si bien Maugrey, était les multiples coupures et ecchymoses présentes sur tout le visage d'Harry. Il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue mais les serraient quand même jusqu'à les rendre blanches, peu enclin à parler. Draco observa un instant le brun puis se pencha doucement sur la table de fer.

-Harry...c'est ça ? Hasarda-t-il.

L'adolescent tourna ses yeux attractifs vers lui. Il en eu des frissons, son regard pénétrant le sondait comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Puis il acquiesça doucement.

-Agent Maugrey, marmonna-t-il, je pense pouvoir vous aider un petit peu.

Alastor lui lança un regard entendu, la perspicacité de Draco était quasi légendaire, c'était vraiment surprenant, un peu comme un Sherlock Holmes miniature, pourquoi ne pas le laisser opérer ?

-Bien, vas-y Dray, offre-moi un miracle.

L'adolescent se tourna vers Harry, et le fixa pendait quelques secondes de ses yeux tempête.

-Tu as énormément couru, récemment, tout porte à croire que tu as fui quelque chose. Tu as sauté par dessus un mur de béton. Tu as été rattrapé, tiré en arrière et tu es tombé. Ils ont commencés à te rouer de coup, mais tu t'es défendu. L'un d'entre eux avait un couteau.

Harry avait desserré les lèvres, seule preuve de son étonnement. Ses yeux continuaient de le scruter.

-Heu...tu as des traces blanches sur ton jean, de la poudre de béton alors j'en ai déduis le mur...Tes chaussures sont très abîmés et seul une utilisation intensive peut aplatir la semelle comme ça. Ton sweat est déformé au niveau du dos, donc on ta tiré...Et tes blessures démontrent les coups...se justifia le garçon en rougissant sous les deux regards posés sur lui. Et tu es là...donc tu t'en es sorti...

-Et le couteau ? Chuchota Harry, calculant jusqu'où pouvant aller son raisonnement.

Draco montra la joue du jeune homme là où trônait une longue coupure régulière. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler.

-Soit tu cours très vite, soit c'est un règlement de compte, puisque tu es en vie. La coupure est une mise en garde...n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Inspecteur Maugrey, commença-t-il, puis-je m'exprimer ?

Draco se tendit, que comptait-il faire exactement ?

Sans attendre la réponse, le brun se pencha en avant, l'observa un instant avant de prendre la parole

-Tes parents sont divorcés et travaillent beaucoup, tu te caches derrière un masque de sympathie lorsque tu souffres, la raison pour laquelle tu viens est que tu peux y voir des personne pires que toi, des personnes qui ont commis des crimes et qui valent moins que toi, cela te rassure. Tu n'es pas différent de ceux qui m'ont fais ça, il désigna son visage tuméfié, en fait, juste à un degré moindre...

Draco se sentit pâlir. Il en était offusqué, ce garçon si bizarre avait réussi à...à...le comprendre. Ils avaient délimités le terrain, c'était enfin le moment de commencer la partie ! On allait voir lequel était le plus fort...Il plissa les yeux, essayant de lire en lui, mais c'était peine perdue, il avait complètement fermé son esprit, cela devait être une question d'habitude...Harry leur jeta un regard méprisant avant de se reculer et de croiser les jambes, bien décidée à leur rendre les choses plus difficiles encore, si c'était possible. Il eu un rictus en apercevant le visage du dénommé Draco, plus pâle qu'un mort, c'était vraiment pitoyable...

-Harry, James, Potter, gronda Maugrey, Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela ? Nous pouvons t'aider ! Essaie de nous faire un peu confiance bon Dieu ! Tu es en danger et tu le sais, dis-nous qui t'en veux !

-"Fol Œil"...te souviens-tu de la raison de ce surnom ? Moi je m'en rappelle parfaitement. C'était l'été. Savais-tu que c'est une période de l'année que je hais ? Il y a trop de soleil et pas assez d'ombre où me cacher. Tu as perdu un œil ce jour-là, parce que tu faisais trop confiance et que l'on t'a trahi, souviens-toi ! Je ne ferai jamais cette erreur, jamais ! Tu ne peux rien faire, je m'en sortirai tous seul. Et c'est seulement parce que j'étais trop faible pour m'enfuir que je me retrouve devant vous deux.

L'adulte hocha lentement la tête, c'était compréhensible pensa-t-il, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pas étonnant que ce garçon ait autant de haine et de rancœur. Ses oreilles recommençaient à bourdonner après seulement un quart d'heure passé dans la même pièce que cette ado trop fier pour dire quelque chose d'utile à l'enquête. Il décida que, pour son bien autant que celui de Draco, il était temps de faire une pause.

-Bon, Dray, viens, prenons une petite pause, j'y reviendrai plus tard...déclara-t-il sur un ton détaché de façon à ne pas laisser paraître son agacement.

L'adolescent suivit le mouvement, non sans regrets, cette entrevue avait été des plus fascinante, il aurait vraiment aimé continuer ce jeu un peu plus longtemps. Une fois sortit de la pièce, il assailli immédiatement l'agent de questions

-Qui est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment a-t-il su pour moi et...

-Stop ! Draco calme toi voyons ! Une chose à la fois. Tu dois me jurer que rien de ce que je vais te dire ne sortira de cette pièce ! Ce serait dangereux !

L'adolescent Blond fronça les sourcils, dangereux ? Mais il hocha tout de même la tête en signe de consentement. Maugrey le scruta un instant puis se mit a parler, sur le ton de la confidence :

-Ce jeune homme ô combien charmant, se nomme Harry Potter, il a quinze ans mais a un QI bien plus élevé, selon nos psychologues qu'il a rendu très perplexe suite à leur visite. On ne sait que très peu de chose sur lui à vrai dire. Ses parents...il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre, ses parents sont décédés il y a de cela cinq ans, dans un accident de voiture, mais ils n'étaient pas seusl dans le véhicule, son frère, de seize ans à cette époque est également mort sur le coup.

Draco eu un pincement au cœur, oui...cela expliquait tellement de choses désormais, la rancune d'Harry, sa haine...Tous cela avait finalement un sens.

-Depuis l'accident, il a viré du mauvais côté de la barrière, dès ses dix ans, on l'a catalogué comme point de connaissance de nombreuses relations aussi peu recommandables les unes que les autres. A onze ans, il était le bras droit d'un des chefs de gang les plus influents de la ville. On ne parvenait jamais à le coincer pour un quelconque motif, il était bien trop malin et refusait de se salir les mains, aujourd'hui encore. Mais, ça a vraiment dégénérer à treize ans, dès lors, il était devenu un habitué des postes de la ville, souvent impliqué dans des bagarres de rue. Il y a bon nombres de rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi il serait à la tête d'un nouveau gang, mais, comme d'habitude, on n'a jamais put le prouver...

L'inspecteur effectua une pause, et comme pour ne pas se faire entendre, baissa d'un ton.

-Seulement, depuis quelques mois, on l'a souvent retrouvé dans le même état que maintenant, battu, laissé sur le sol...On lui a proposé notre protection, mais il a vivement refusé, trop fier, sans doute. Quelques uns de nos contacts nous on affirmé qu'un nouveau leadeur était entré dans la ville récemment et qu'il en aurait après lui. Mais on ne sait absolument rien sur lui, malheureusement. Seul Harry pourrait nous permettre de le coincer, mais il garde obstinément le silence. Je pense qu'il a peur...et crois-moi, si Harry Potter a peur, c'est que quelque chose de terrible nous est tombé dessus.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long du récit. Trop de noirceur entourait la vie de cet adolescent plus jeune que lui, trop de mystères à éclaircir, trop d'énigmes à résoudre...Ça tombait bien, il adorait les énigmes...Il allait tout découvrir sur lui, et le dévoiler sous son vrai jour...ca promettait d'être palpitant...

-Alastor ! La tante d'Harry est là !

Draco et Maugrey étaient installés à une petite table de l'accueil tandis que ce dernier racontait le palmarès du jeune délinquant. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils aperçurent une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs offrants un étrange contraste. Une femme à l'aspect définitivement aigre et acide, les lèvres pincées de dégout, comme si elle se trouvait dans un lieu sale et malodorant. Elle leur fit un petit signe de main et Maugrey se releva pour la rejoindre, priant Draco de l'attendre un instant.

Ce dernier les observa discuter un instant, Alastor sembla lui poser une question et la femme fit non de la tête. L'inspecteur, lui fit un signe de main et les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Au bout de cinq minutes, quelque chose attira le regard du blond.

Environ cinq policiers venaient d'entrer au poste, trainant derrière eux, un homme blanc, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir dont les manches courtes laissaient deviner de longs tatouages courants sur ses bras bronzés.

Le nouveau venu jeta un regard méprisant sur les quelques agents et visiteurs présents dans la grande salle. Et Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, cet homme avait une balafre qui lui coupai le visage du haut de sa joue, la scarifiant disgracieusement, jusqu'au bas du menton. « Une vraie tête de tueur... » Se dit-il en tremblant légèrement face aux canine trop longues.

Le balafré fut conduit à l'un des bureaux éparpillés dans la pièce où il s'installa lourdement.

-Tiens, Tiens... Mais qui avons-nous là ? J'ignorais me trouver dans un zoo...Les loups viennent souvent vous rendre visite ?

Draco sursauta et ferma les yeux. Il se retourna lentement et les rouvrit, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait : Potter se tenait là, un regard innocemment porté sur l'inspecteur Maugrey qui était devenu livide, comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers le balafré, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-c'est vraiment intéressant, son ancien maitre l'aurait abandonné ? Comme c'est triste ! dit-il tout en marchant.

Draco était immobile, n'osant plus respirer. Malgré ses multiples blessures, ce garçon gardait une certaine prestance...ses cheveux noirs flottaient légèrement derrière lui et ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de l'homme, assombrit par la colère. L'adolescent était persuadé d'une chose, cette histoire allait mal finir...c'était certain.

Cependant, personne n'osait bouger, de peur d'aggraver les choses déjà bien mal parties.

-Potter...murmura le nouveay venu en accentuant le 'p'. Il eut un sourire mauvais mais avait un mal fou à masquer sa rage.

-Oh ! En plus c'est un chien savant ! C'est tellement rare de nos jours !

Harry eut un petit rire moqueur en voyant les couleurs de l'homme quitter son visage. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de sa chaise et la tension de l'air semblait électrique. Puis, ses yeux magnifiques se détournèrent pour se poser sur Draco, celui-ci eut un sursaut d'appréhension Il avait le regard de celui qui veut jouer...Le brun s'avança lentement vers lui, un léger sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Se penchant doucement sur le blond, il lui murmura quelques mots qui suffirent à lui mettre le feu aux joues :

-A bientôt, Draco, j'ai hâte de te revoir...

Toujours proche de lui, Harry jeta un regard provocateur au balafré avant de souffler doucement dans son oreille. Pour de la provocation, c'était de la provocation. Le jeune homme se releva, triomphant, avant de se diriger vers l'agent Maugrey, lui dit quelques mots et le policier hocha la tête, il posa ensuite son regard sur sa tante, Draco aurait put jurer que l'adolescent se moquait d'elle.

-Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, petit louveteau ! lança l'adolescent à la cantonade avant de se détourner avec indifférence de l'assemblée, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, suivit de près par sa tante.

Une fois les grandes portes du commissariat refermées sur ce souffle de vent qui avait des airs de tornade, Maugrey se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Dire qu'il était pâle serai un euphémisme, Draco aurai juré voir des veines au travers de sa peau quasi translucide. Il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, la totalité des adultes présents dans la salle étaient livides et absolument immobiles. L'adolescent allait parler lorsqu'un bruit au bout de la pièce attira son attention. Un homme à la forte carrure avec une moustache s'affichant fièrement sur le bas de son visage se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une petite porte, le blond parvint à lire le petit écriteau vissé sur cette dernière. Et il comprit que les ennuis d'Harry étaient loin d'être finis ce type était le commissaire du poste. Et aux vues de son air rouge de colère, le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à revenir...avec de jolis bracelets aux poignets.

-Laissez-moi devinez...Des yeux verts, de l'insolence...et des ennuis en perspective ?

La voix de l'homme était blanche de colère, contrairement à son visage qui le faisait ressembler à une écrevisse ébouillantée. Maugrey sortit enfin de sa torpeur et tourna lentement son regard vers son supérieur, totalement, irrémédiablement choqué.

-Il...il...il l'a fait ! Il vient de...de...

Draco frissonna, une sensation très désagréable s'insinua en lui, c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait, Potter semblait avoir fait quelque chose de...dangereux. En effet sa façon de provoquer le fameux "chien" n'avait absolument pas l'air anodine, et plus Draco y pensait, plus il pensait que Potter avait prémédité son acte...comme s'il avait souhaité se trouver au poste au moment où l'homme tatoué y arrivait...le jeune homme fut coupé par la voix du commissaire qui tentait de reprendre la situation en main.

-Je sais. Bon ! Remuez-vous un peu ! Inspecteur Tonks –il s'adressait à l'agent en charge du « Loup »- vous ne le laissez pas sortir avant demain midi, c'est le seul délai que je peux lui laisser...Espérons qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment fou pour rester en ville. Maugrey, vous venez dans mon bureau, nous devons envisager des mesures au cas où il le soit vraiment.

Tout le monde se remit frénétiquement en mouvement et Alastor jeta un regard hagard sur Draco.

-Bon...Heu...Dray, tu ne bouges pas. Préviens tes parents, tu rentres tard ce soir.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'agent le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Tu sauras tout dans un petit moment, en attendant, je t'en prie, ne fais rien de...stupide. Crois-moi, je te dirais tout plus tard.

L'agent lui adressa un faible sourire et se dirigea vers le commissaire qui n'avait pas bougé, une fois les deux adultes dans le bureau et la porte fermée, le blond se saisit de son portable, composa le numéro fixe de son appartement, une voix lasse lui répondit :

-Oui, vous êtes bien chez les Malfoy...

-Maman, grogna l'adolescent, je rentre tard, je suis au commissariat, ils m'ont proposé de les aider...

-Oui, oui tu n'oublieras pas de bien refermer la porte en rentrant...

Et elle raccrocha. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, il était habitué à l'indifférence de ses parents, cela avait cessé de le choquer...Et puis il pouvait toujours compter sur Blaise pour lui prendre les cours de la matinée le lendemain...il pourrai ainsi dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre des explications qui allaient à tous les coups ne pas lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout !

En effet, Draco Malefoy n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Et voilà! c'est pratiquement ma première fic, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer!**

**Merci d'avoir lu mon écrit, j'espère pouvoir bénéficier de vos conseils! ^^**

**Mrs. What**


	2. Chapitre 2: Etat Des Lieux

Auteur: Mrs. What

Rating: M (probablement plus tard)

Avertissement: Homophobes...au revoir...

Disclaimer : Tout à la fameuse J.K Rowling, je ne fais que jouer, niark niark !

Résumé: Draco Malfoy était un adolescent normal, mais sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, jeune délinquant plein de haine, va le pousser à plonger dans l'Enfer, celui d'un démon aux yeux émeraudes...Mais Draco n'a pas dit son dernier mot et est bien décider à l'en sortir!

Commentaire: Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de mes lectrices et revieuweuses pour mon repost, mais j 'ai eu un problème sur FFC qui m'a poussé à tout remettre, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop embêté. Je tiens à préciser que je répondrai dans ce chapitre à toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir au cours de cette histoire, histoire de leur répondre malgré tout !

Et pardon pour mon retard inqualifiable !

Bonne lecture !

**RAR's en Bas**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : État des lieux<span>

L'inspecteur Fol Œil se passa une main dans les cheveux. La situation était désespérée...c'était un fait.

-Écoutez, Chef, je ne pense pas pouvoir lui demander ça...Vous le connaissez, il ne pourra pas le faire...

-Il le pourra et vous le savez Alastor...ce que vous ignorez, c'est le pourquoi du comment et il n'y a que _lui_ qui semble en avoir connaissance...Nous nous devons lui faire confiance, il ne nous a jamais mis en danger...

-Il y a un début à tout...marmonna le subordonné.

Le Commissaire lui jeta un regard lourd de conséquences et s'installa sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Promenant son regard autour de lui, il tomba sur le cadre en bois d'acajou trônant sur l'angle gauche du meuble qui montrait une photo de trois personnes aux sourires heureux et serein. C'était pour cela qu'il se battait, qu'ils se battaient tous, pour ce bonheur et cette sérénité. Le chef poussa un soupir et fixa son subordonné.

-Il ne nous trahira pas.

-Toute cette merde va dégénérer ! Les rues vont devenir un véritable champ de bataille ! Pourquoi laissez-vous faire cela ? Nous avons le devoir-

-De protéger les citoyens ! Si nous nous impliquons, ce sera la guerre ! C'est ça que vous voulez ?

Maugrey souffla et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Mais il se stoppa, une main sur la poignée.

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose, vous aurez cela sur la conscience, chef, souvenez-vous-en...

-Je sais.

-Ils ne sont pas du même monde.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas tout réglé...bientôt.

Le subordonné hocha la tête et poussa le battant, il avait aussi quelque chose à régler...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré, il pouvait comprendre que la situation était critique, mais lui aussi était en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il était resté immobile sur cette chaise peu confortable et il estimait que sa patience venait d'atteindre sa limite ! Il se leva afin de dégourdir ses jambes endolories et arpenta l'accueil d'un pas préoccupé, les sourcils froncés signe d'une intense réflexion.

Soudain, un claquement lui fit dresser la tête l'inspecteur Maugrey se dirigeait vers lui avec un regard empreint de résignation.

-Alors ? chuchota l'adolescent, surexcité.

Maugrey soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant dans le mouvement. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué...lassé même.

-Dray, tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que tu as le choix, tu as le droit de dire non !

Le jeune homme blond lui jeta un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

-Inspecteur, commença-t-il en hésitant, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il se passe que j'ai besoin...non, que nous avons besoin de toi.

-De moi ?

-Oui, personnellement je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette idée, mais on m'a ordonné...de...de te faire garder un œil sur Harry.

-Que devrai-je faire ?

Fol œil ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, préférant fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

-Si tes parents sont d'accord-

-Ils le seront, assura le garçon.

Aucun doute là-dessus, Draco se doutait que même s'il disparaissait pendant deux mois, ses parents l'accueilleraient à la maison avec un «Tu as bien refermé la porte ?». Eh oui, la vie dans la famille Malfoy était devenue bien insipide depuis le divorce qui en réalité n'en était pas vraiment un puisque que ses deux géniteurs vivaient encore ensemble...un peu d'action serai la bienvenue.

-Que dois-je faire ? répéta l'adolescent, lentement.

Maugrey hasarda un regard vers l'adolescent et la flamme qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'étonna.

Draco n'avait pas besoin de parler, Alastor avait comprit le message le blond allait le faire. Et l'adulte poussa un profond soupir, cette histoire allait mal finir, il en avait la certitude et quoiqu'on en dise, l'instinct d'un policier se trompe rarement, trop rarement à son goût d'ailleurs...

-Suis-moi, je vais te brifer...

Et l'adolescent suivit l'adulte vers la salle de réunion, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La voilà son occasion de comprendre Harry Potter.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, beau brun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le réveil. Moment honni, insupportable et agaçant où un impitoyable rayon de soleil vous rendait momentanément aveugle. Cet instant où l'on vient à peine de sortir des brumes bienfaisantes du sommeil et que l'on est assaillit par les mouvements extérieur, la vie de dehors, tout ça en quelques secondes.

Ce putain de réveil.

Harry Potter ne l'aimait pas, vraiment pas. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien ! Et la bouteille de vodka qui traînait sur la table de chevet confirma ses doutes : magnifique gueule de bois en ce lundi treize décembre...superbe journée en perspective.

Tout en grognant, le jeune homme s'extirpa de son lit, vérifiant par la même qu'il ne contenait aucun passager clandestin, perdre sa virginité en étant bourré ne faisait pas partie de ses projets.

Personne sous la couette. Chouette. Il restait un pauvre adolescent innocent !

Cette constatation le fit rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'avait perdue, cette innocence...elle lui manquait, parfois, quand les gars l'appelait pour l'inviter à fumer des joins au Terrier, il aurait préféré sortir et draguer ou écouter de la musique dans une des médiathèques de Londres...

Certainement pas échafauder des plans pour piéger le chef d'un gang rival...non, certainement pas ça.

Oh, Harry n'avait pas de sang sur les mains, c'était sa conscience qui était tachées de rouge et ses cauchemars le lui rappelaient chaque soir, encore, encore et encore.

Mais voilà, le brun n'avait pas pu choisir sa voie, et sa, il le regrettait amèrement.

Il était intelligent, trop même, et cette faculté, il l'avait mise au service du crime, parce qu'il n'y avait que là qu'on le reconnaissait, parce que partout où il était allé, ça n'avait été que regards méprisant et pleins de pitié...écœurant !

Harry haïssait la pitié, pour lui, c'était comme une couche gluante, qui vous collait à la peau et dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Alors, pour échapper à ces regards, il avait choisit la haine et la rancœur, si facile à exprimer.

-POTTER !

L'adolescent sursauta violemment, sale habitude, et releva la tête. Le cri venait du ré de chaussée, de la cuisine plus précisément...

Son oncle. Merde.

Harry chercha son réveil des yeux, remuant frénétiquement bras et jambes, tentant de ranger son lit et en même temps de cacher la bouteille. Peine perdue, cette dernière fut bousculée et tombe, provoquant un bruit mat sur la moquette de la petite chambre.

Le brun se stoppa net, retenant son souffle. Il fit un rapide résumé de la situation :

..Il était dans sa chambre, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt trop grand, qui avait sûrement appartenu à Son cousin, Dudley, et d'un caleçon.

..Son oncle venait de hurler son prénom comme s'il avait fait brûler la maison.

..Une bouteille de vodka trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce.

...Et selon le réveil, il était midi.

Midi.

Midi.

Midi !

Et merde !

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal au crâne...

Harry réagit enfin, se penchant pour ramasser la bouteille, sans provoquer trop de grincements au sol. Une fois cela fait, il passa un jean, et emporta d'une main distraite un sweat gris...autant ne pas se faire remarquer avec une de ses tenues...préférées. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac posé près de son bureau et grogna. Tant pis pour les cours.

Son oncle attendait environ une demi-heure avant de péter les plombs, il avait largement le temps de se débarbouiller un peu...et puis il n'allait pas sortir sans avoir au moins changé de vêtements !

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Cette dernière n'était d'ailleurs plus occupée au vue de l'heure tardive tant mieux.

Un bon dégrisement se fait toujours en solitaire, c'était la règle d'or d'un bon buveur, et en cet instant le brun la suivait à la lettre. Ce fut donc avec un soupir de bien être qu'il se glissa dans la cabine de douche, sous un jet d'eau froide qui lui fit serrer les dents. Il dessoûla lentement...

Une fois les idées à peu près en place, Harry sortit de la douche propre comme un sou neuf et se plaça devant le miroir.

Ces salauds l'avaient bien amoché...l'entaille faîte au couteau ne disparaîtra pas facilement ce coup-ci...tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que sa lui arrivait.

Il secoua la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux ondulés, ces dernier ne cessaient de remonter en épis et peu importe la quantité de gel qu'il y étalait, le résultat restait le même... non pas qu'il se souciait de son apparence, mais déjà qu'un chef de seize ans ne plaisait pas beaucoup, alors un chef de seize ans avec en plus une coiffure de gamin...Mais Harry avait d'autres moyens de se faire respecter, bien plus efficaces qu'une simple coupe de cheveux...et beaucoup plus radicaux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses avants bras. Les marques étaient toujours là, souvenirs cuisants d'une douleur passée.

Vrrr vrrr !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et porta sa main à sa poche, là où son portable venait de vibrer. Il l'ouvrit et lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir : « RDV Terrier. Quand tu peux. ».

Le brun haussa un sourcil, facile à dire ! Ça se voyait bien que Ron n'avait pas deux anciens SS à la maison !

Il sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau et marqua un temps d'arrêt au niveau de la cage d'escalier. Son oncle montait la garde, impossible de sortir par là...

-POTTER ! DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Harry soupira de façon quasi-inaudible. Il avait comme la vague impression que la réunion allait être reportée...

-Ça va, ça va j'arrive ! cria le brun, priant pour que son oncle cesse de crier, ses tympans et sa boîte crânienne n'allaient jamais survivre à cette journée qui démarrait décidément très mal...

Il grognait encore en descendant les marches, il ne sortirait pas avant l'après-midi et encore, il était optimiste !

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, il tomba sur le splendide phoque obèse qui lui servait d'oncle...et oui, Harry se contentait de peu...enfin là c'était plutôt du médiocre.

Son tuteur était furieux, à en juger par la magnifique couleur écarlate qui s'étalait sur toute sa face moustachue.

-Où étais-tu hier soir petit ingrat ? postillonna-t-il, agitant son gros doigt joufflu, Encore en train de te battre n'est-ce pas ?

-Et si c'était les cas, hein ? s'énerva Harry, Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi !

Vernon Dursley s'étouffa de rage, impressionnant pour un homme qui était capable de gober une saucisse entière...

-Petit insolent ! Tu...Tu vas voir ce que je compte faire ! cria-t-il en levant l'énorme jambon qui lui servait de bras.

L'adolescent n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouva au sol, la joue brûlante et un futur bleu sur la tempe, là où sa tête avait rencontré le mur.

Mais il en fallait plus pour stopper Harry Potter, bien plus.

Le brun se releva, la rage au cœur et jeta un regard si sombre à son oncle que se dernier recula, un instant décontenancé avant de se reprendre.

-Tu fais honte à la famille !

-Quelle famille ? Je n'ai plus de famille !

Harry criait, comme souvent lors de ses disputes devenues quasi quotidiennes, sa voix partait dans les aigus.

-Je suis ton oncle et-

-Non ! Tu n'es personne pour moi ! Pas même le demeuré obèse qui te sert de fils ! Personne, t'entend ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, bousculant Vernon qui manqua de tomber en arrière, il attrapa ses baskets et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant à la volée avant de sortir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry avait couru, ses poumons le brûlaient et ses yeux aussi. Il se rendit compte que son asthme avait refait son apparition. Comme toujours lorsqu'il poussait trop.

Il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et l'adolescent les repoussa d'un geste las.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il constata qu'il était sortit de Privet Drive, vers magnolia Cressent, trois rues plus loin.

Le brun s'insulta mentalement Il ne devait pas rester seul à l'extérieur, sans protection, Ron le lui avait suffisamment répété ! Harry jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui et ne voyant rien de suspect, il se pencha pour enfiler ses chaussures, ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien ! Bon, où allait-il passer le reste de la journée ?

Ron...mais bien sûr.

Finalement il allait pouvoir se rende à la réunion sans trop de problème. Il n'avait qu'à éviter les points chauds de la ville et à faire profil bas. Ce n'était pas une bonne période pour se faire remarquer, surtout quand on s'appelait Harry Potter.

Le brun choisit de se rendre directement au Terrier.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une main s'agita frénétiquement devant ses yeux, le sortant de sa transe.

-Oh, Draco ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Ledit cligna des yeux, un instant surpris avant de se reprendre. Il était assis sur le mur de béton à côté du skate-Park avec Blaise, tout allait bien, pas de Potter en vue.

-Oui...oui bien sûr ! répondit-il, se maudissant pour son hésitation.

Le jeune homme en face de lui plissa ses yeux noirs, un air dubitatif collé à son visage métissé.

-Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es revenu du commissariat, que s'est il passé ?

-Rien enfin !

Draco avait répondu trop rapidement.

-Dray, je sais quand quelque chose te préoccupe...dis-moi.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas. Il plongea son regard au loin, là où personne ne pouvait le suivre. Une musique sortait de fenêtre d'un des immeuble en face et parvenait jusqu'à eux. Il se surprit à se souvenir...se souvenir de ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré et à tout ce que sa rencontre avait entrainé.

Tout était allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Et maintenant, il était prit au piège, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.

Non, c'était faux Draco avait cherché cette situation. Ce pourquoi il allait si souvent au poste, c'était pour ça, pour toucher du bout des doigts ce monde auquel il n'appartenait pas. Pour ce frisson, cette sensation, l'adrénaline.

Il se rappela les paroles de Fol'œil, qui avait l'air très sérieux à ce moment là... « Fais bien attention, ce garçon est différent de toi, ne te laisse pas hypnotiser par son côté attrayant, ce serait dangereux ! Garde bien la tête sur les épaules et ne te laisse pas avoir !»

Et maintenant, Potter le fascinait, il avait envie de le revoir.

-Draco ! Mais enfin-

Le métisse fut coupé par un son provenant d'une des poches de Draco, ce dernier sursauta et plongea sa main dans l'une d'entre elle. Il en sortit son téléphone, dernier cri, évidement…

-Qui c'est ?

Blaise et le tact, sa faisait deux. Trois parfois…

-Mon frère…répondit Draco, il fronça les sourcils à la lecture du message, perplexe, il veut me voir.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Mais…ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Pas besoin de réfléchir, le blond avait compté chaque jour, chaque heure où il savait que son frère était partit.

-Deux mois…

-Pas mal…tu comptes y aller quand ?

-Ce soir, je pense.

-E…tu vas lui demander des explications ?

-Ecoutes, je n'en sais rien moi-même, s'agita Draco, un air pensif et nerveux collé au visage.

Il était un peu anxieux quant à la suite des événements…avec en plus Potter rajouté à l'équation…

Blaise eu une moue irritée et soupira. Il sauta à bas du muret et mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Ne fais pas de bêtise Draco.

-Je suis un grand garçon Blaise, j'ai dix sept ans!

« Et puis c'est qu'un gamin, qu'est-ce que je peux risquer ? Ce Potter a beau avoir une certaine réputation, il n'en reste pas moins mon cadet ! » pensa-t-il.

Le blond était persuadé que Potter faisait seulement son beau ; Fol'Œil aimait bien tout exagérer.

-Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Informa-t-il après un coup d'œil à a montre.

Le métisse à ses côtés lui jeta un regard l'air de dire « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça tu sais ». Mais Draco avait confiance, son meilleur ami ne tenterai rien pour l'instant.

Le blond sauta à bas du muret et se plaça face à Blaise.

-Tu viens ? Chuchota-t-il, l'air conspirateur et un sourcil levé.

-Je te suis.

Cette phrase avait une forte connotation, encore fallait-il la saisir.

Blaise n'avais jamais raté une seule heure de cours.

-Tu viens oui ?

Le blond se mit à rire franchement cette fois.

-J'arrive.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les immeubles, les colorant d'un rouge rosé étrange, presque surnaturel et surtout incongru dans un lieu comme celui-ci. La rue était bruyante avec les voitures qui y circulaient, accompagnées des cris des enfants dans le parc voisin.

Harry se tenait là, à la périphérie de la ville, dans la banlieue, sans doute considérée comme l'un des quartiers « mal famés » de la zone. Un endroit peu fréquenté.

Tant mieux, ils ne cherchaient pas à se faire remarquer.

L'adolescent resserra ses bras autour de lui, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris son manteau, il faisait frais à cette heure de la journée.

En effet, il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à utiliser des raccourcis pour éviter les bandes d'adolescent qui séchaient les cours. Ces derniers connaissaient pour la plupart son visage et Harry préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils l'avaient trouvé là, seul.

Non pas qu'il ne sache pas se défendre, loin de là les bagarres de rues lui avaient offert une excellente technique d'auto-défense, mais ces derniers temps, trainer dehors n'était plus son activité favorite...

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva vers le terrain vague. Juste derrière le potager du gardien de l'école primaire, Monsieur Rusard. Quelques bidons vides d'un blanc laiteux, parfois gris se tenaient là, abandonnés en compagnie de sacs plastique, canettes et autres déchets industriels.

Au bout de cette étendue de terre battue, il y avait un hangar, Harry s'y dirigea.

Le sol était encore un peu humide, s'y bien que quelques flaques d'eau creusaient des trous de ci de là...Les basket de l'adolescent s'enfonçaient un peu, mais sans le gêner.

Après quelques enjambées rapides, le brun se trouva devant la grande bâtisse. Une porte en fer renforcé en bloquait l'entrée, des fenêtres en plastique jauni parsemaient la façade ouest. L'ensemble était fait avec un mélange de tôles ondulées, de bois et de ferrailles le tout donnant un effet dépareillé. Un jour de beau temps, Ron l'avait même qualifié de « patchwork architectural ». Harry avait trouvé ça bien dit.

Sur une plaque, masquée par un des nombreux buissons sauvages ayant poussé là, le long des murs, on pouvait lire : « Le Terrier ».

Le brun poussa un soupir de contentement et ouvrit la porte, provoquant le vacarme habituel, aussitôt, la chaleur l'enveloppa et il sourit.

Des rires se faisaient entendre, le bruit de la télévision ainsi que celui de la radio couvraient les conversations. Certains s'entrainaient sur les vieux sacs de frappe défoncés tandis que d'autres pariaient sur le championnat de football dont la saison devait démarrer le lendemain, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Le nouveau venu se débarrassa de ses chaussures qui étaient en piteux état et posa ses pieds sur l'un des nombreux tapis qui ornaient le sol, certains en meilleurs état que d'autres, les plus usés étant les plus doux mais pas forcément les plus confortables...

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'Harry entra, un sourire naissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en imprégnait.

Il se sentait enfin chez lui.

-Harry !

Le brun leva les yeux et tomba sur deux billes océan. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir grand-chose d'autre car il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-R...Ron ! Je peux...plus respirer là ! souffla-t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier consentit enfin à le lâcher. Au grand soulagement de son meilleur ami.

-Où étais-tu bon sang ? Hier soir tu n'es pas revenu ! On a cru que...Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage?

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas.

-Ils ont recommencé pas vrai ?

La vois de Ron était glacée, il était fâché, sans aucun doute. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'entaille.

-Je dirais que ce sont les...risques du métier ? marmonna Harry, l'air embarrassé.

Il bougeait d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant trop que faire sous le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

-Tu dors ici ce soir, et pas de discussion, tu ne sorts pas. Clair ?

-Oui maman...

Ron eut un petit rire au surnom puis traina son ami vers les vieux canapés, creusés par le temps.

Il y en avait trois, un en cuir, mais il fallait le savoir autrement son était aurait plutôt fait penser à de la moquette étrange, un en tissus et un avec d'énormes coussins, plus fait pour le repos que pour autre chose en fin de compte.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans celui de tissus, appréciant la chaleur irradiant des radiateurs portatifs.

-Alors, chuchota-Harry tout en fermant les yeux de contentement, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-Ben, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Ginny a réussit son examen.

Harry se redressa brusquement, ses yeux brillaient de joie.

-Mais c'est super !

Ron ne pu que hocher la tête en réponse, lui aussi savait à quel point sa petite sœur avait travaillé dur pour l'obtenir.

-Et...Enfin...j'ai croisé Hermione. Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux refusaient de rencontrer ceux de son meilleur ami.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent, il connaissait parfaitement Ron : ils étaient amis d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais s'il devait lui donner un défaut, ce serai sa peur bleue de se jeter à l'eau avec la fille qu'il aimait depuis très, très longtemps.

Hermione Granger. Une fille intelligente et gentille. Mais le problème, c'est que c'était la fille d'un éminent docteur de Londres et pour Ron, c'était un obstacle.

Il fallait imaginer la situation pour en saisir l'ampleur : Ronald Weasley, grand garçon roux, aux yeux bleu, dégingandé et chaleureux. Très beau, ça sa ne faisait aucun doute. Il vivait dans un petit appartement avec ses six frères et sœur. Son père, Arthur, retapait d'anciennes voitures, dans un garage pas loin, il adorait son métier et était bon dans son domaine, mais les rentrées d'argents ne suivaient pas toujours. Leur arrivée avait était assez dure, compte-tenu que les roux n'étaient pas très appréciés dans le coin, mais même les plus endurcis avaient fini par respecter si ce n'était apprécier la famille.

Harry se souvenait d'une fois où il avait aperçu la mère de Ron, Molly, dans une petite supérette. En voyant la petite troupe de voyous qui la suivait, le brun avait d'abord paniqué avant de se rendre compte que ces jeunes hommes aux regards menaçant tenaient ses sacs de courses ! Il avait presque éclaté de rire en écoutant la femme rousse parler du gâteau au chocolat qu'elle leur promettait une fois ce travail accompli.

Mais, si les gens de la rue aimaient la famille, ce n'était pas le cas de « ceux d'en haut » comme on les appelait.

Et le Docteur Granger était en haut. Il ne supportait pas la pauvreté et l'évitait comme la peste. Et Ron n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or. C'était la raison de sa distance avec Hermione, il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis, mais Harry savait que c'était surtout parce qu'il n'osait pas lui parler, de peur de se faire rejeter sans autre former de procès.

Mais Hermione n'était pas comme ça, c'était plutôt le genre de fille à avoir des principes et la plupart contraient les idées de son père.

-Tu sais, chuchota le brun, je pense que tu devrais vraiment essayer de lui parler...je veux dire, elle ne va pas te manger !

Ron poussa un soupir las. Détourna le regard.

-Tu comprends pas, si elle me rejette, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

-Nous y voilà, monsieur l'impitoyable manieur de flingue est incapable d'avouer son amour pour une fille qui pourrait seulement l'agresser à coup de bouquins !

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air outré de Ron, ce dernier, vexé, lui donna un coup de poing taquin dans l'épaule.

-Elle est pas comme ça !

Un silence paisible prit place, seulement coupé par le bourdonnement des conversations et les coups sourd sur les sacs de frappe, accompagnés des grognements d'effort. Les gars devaient être au meilleur de leur forme. Toujours.

-Et de ton côté ? Questionna Ron, un sourcil haussé. Quoi de neuf ?

Harry se gratta le crâne quelques secondes, ne sachant trop par où commencer.

-Hum et bien…après « l'incident » je me suis retrouvé au nid.

-Merde!

-Attends c'est pas fini, une fois là-bas, Maugrey m'a fait son show avec un mec que je ne connaissait pas.

-Mais c'était qui ce gars-là ?

-Ça c'est-ce que je veux que tu découvres, il se nomme Draco Malfoy et il a dix sept ans, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais j'ai comme la vague impression qu'on va être amenés à se revoir…

-Déconne pas Harry, tu as déjà Cé-

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire baiser par ce mec. Je veux juste…savoir à qui j'ai à faire. C'est tout, ajouta-t-il sous le regard insistant de son ami.

Ron n'ajouta rien, il savais que Harry se maîtrisait parfaitement, il ne devrai donc pas trop s'inquiéter…Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui demandait de rester vigilant, on ne savait jamais après tout, Harry était humain et comme tous les humains, il avait des points faibles…

-Ron. J'ai...peut être fait une...bêtise...

Le roux haussa un sourcil, peut surprit. Il attendit la suite.

-Et bien...j'ai vu Greyback.

-Et...chuchota Ron.

Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

-Et je pense que je l'ai un peu...titillé.

-QUOI ?

Le cri de Ron leur attira quelques regards surpris.

-Tu as fais quoi? S'énerva Ron en baissant d'un ton.

-En fait on s'en fiche ! Dit précipitamment Harry. Le plus important c'est qu'il soit en ville ! Ron ! Sa veut dire qu'_il_ est dans les parages !

-Ça sent mauvais...Il faut absolument qu'-

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Harry, ce dernier s'excusa et se dirigea vers la sortie, prenant son appel à l'extérieur.

En chemin, il croisa plusieurs personnes qui le saluèrent, le brun répondant par de brefs signes de tête.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il décrocha, la nuit était tombé et seule la lumière de l'écran lui permettaient d'y voir quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il y eut un silence dans l'appareil avant qu'une voix nasillarde n'en sorte.

-Une table ronde est organisée au port, dans deux semaines. Emmène ton second et deux gardes, c'est tout. Pas d'armes. Tu auras plus de précisions dans cinq jours.

Aucune contestation ne serai permise, Harry le savait.

-Bien, j'y serais.

L'interlocuteur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et raccrocha.

L'adolescent, leva la tête et contempla un instant le ciel noir. La nuit était décidément son moment préféré, discrète et intime, toujours secrète.

Après un bref soupir, il retourna à l'intérieur. Ron était en pleine conversation et Harry décida de ne pas le déranger. Un bâillement significatif l'incita à aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers les canapés et s'affala dans les coussins du plus confortable, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de son antre.

Le terrier avait été découvert deux ans plus tôt, lors d'une course poursuite dans les rues. Ron et lui n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de fuir vers le ghetto. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient tombé sur ce grand hangar, dont les vitres étaient pratiquement inexistantes de même que certains pans de mur.

Harry avait alors entreprit de le rénover; d'une certaine façon. Ainsi, les trous se sont bouchés, les vitres réparée, et le bâtiment nommé.

Depuis l'endroit avait bien évolué, il était un refuge, un lieu de rendez-vous, un QG.

Mais c'était d'abord sa maison.

Et c'était sur cette dernière pensée que Harry s'endormit, bercé par le bourdonnement du chauffage et des bavardages. Paisible comme rarement.

Demain était un autre jour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit tombait doucement, l'hiver les jours n'étaient pas longs. La rue commerçante s'illuminait déjà de mille néons, plus colorés les uns que les autres.

La foule était toujours présente, compacte malgré l'heure tardive, bonnet et écharpe étaient encore de mise. Cependant, une tête blonde se détache des autres, elle ne porte ni bonnet, ni écharpe, seulement un manteau et un sac. Et elle est pressée, très pressée.

-Putain !

Draco accéléra le pas, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans tout ce monde. Il était en retard. Non pas que son frère lui ai donné une heure précise, mais le blond avait des principes, et pour lui, il était en retard.

Il avait quitté Blaise un peu plus tôt, à la fin des cours et avertit ses parents qui lui avaient demandé de le saluer de leur part.

Plus que trois rues…

Draco était très excité, inquiet aussi ; on frère avait disparu pendant deux mois sans donner de nouvelles, il avait bien le droit de demander des explications ! Mais il ressentait aussi un peu de peur, à l'idée de connaître la raison de cette absence…

On tourne à gauche…

Son cœur se met à cogner, il a hâte de le revoir ! Malgré son silence, il crevait d'envie de retrouver son sourire et ses mimiques…

On entre dans la rue Riddle…

Sur la vitrine d'un magasin, une horloge affiche vingt heures quinze.

-Merde de Merde !

Ses grognement provoquèrent quelques haussements de sourcil chez les passants, qui se firent de moins en moins nombreux au fur et à mesure que Draco progressait.

Le numéro 13...

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du petit bâtiment. Les briques rouges de la façade se coloraient de rose sous le soleil couchant, quelques bourdonnements et klaxons résonnaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

Draco grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Il la poussa.

L'adolescent se retrouva dans le petit vestibule qui faisait office de hall d'entrée, en face une cage d'escalier, dont la rampe avait l'air d'avoir été retirée, à gauche, la porte menant à la loge et sur le mur de droite, des boites au lettre, huit en tout.

Draco se dirigea vers l'escalier, il compta trois paliers et s'arrêta devant une porte.

Que devait-il faire, Frapper ? Sonner ? Hurler ?

Le blond opta pour la solution la plus simple, il leva la main mais avant qu'il n'ai put faire le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

-Je savais bien que tu ramènerais tes fesses rapidement, petit frère.

Ledit petit frère ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, soulagé. Son sourire était toujours là, à la barre fixe. Rien n'avait changé.

-Content de te revoir aussi, Tom.

Et il entra.

* * *

><p><strong><span>RAR's<span>**

Dana32: Je suis super contente de savoir que mon histoire te plait, c'est une de mes angoisses les plus fortes comme tu dois t'en douter :)J'apprécie beaucoup tes compliments sur mon écriture, cela me fait du biens de savoir qu'elle est agréable !

Boops: Merci pour tes compliments, pour ce qui est du post, je pense que ce sera tout les mois à peu près.

Naixy: Je me suis également rendue compte de mes confusion et ai vite rectifié le tir, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ^^ Je ne me suis pas interrogée sur le nombre de chapitres pour être franche, cela put être de dix à trente...je les écrits au fil de la plume même si la j'en ai quelques uns en réserve ;) bises

Summer Blue: Wouah ca c'est de la review ! alors je vais tenter d'aller dans l'ordre...Tout d'abord merci pour ton petit mot ! J'apprécie ton avis plus que développé sur mon histoire qui me permet de m'améliorer ! De plus, je le trouve original alors c'est d'autant mieu ! Bises et encore merci !

Bellone : Merci pour ton mot ! J'ai corrigé le flou de fin de chapitre, j'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé quand même ! =)

steph: merci pour ta review !

liilys: quel enthousisasme ! Merci pour ton mot ! et voici la suite =)

drougael: et oui, je plaide coupable, mais FFC me fait des misères depuis quelques temps, dans tous les cas je te remercie d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage :)

darkmoonlady: héhé, merci bien ma chère ;)

UMIKO: MERCII !

krix27: merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot =) et voici la suite !

BRinKo:merci pour tes compliments, et oui, c'est bien ma première fic :p !

toinette Malefoy-Potter :Promis pas de mensonge, ceci est bien ma première fic, même si elle date ;) grosses bises et merci pour ta review !

miruru-sensei: Normal que tu ai déjà lu :p je l'ai reposté suite à quelques problèmes (cf mon profil) et merci de ton mot !

serdra: merci pour ton mot ! =)

Archimède : J'adore ton image de profil ! et merci pour tes compliments, promis le chapitre trois est déjà prêt !

Amistosamente-vuestro :merci pour ta review

Falx Italica :héhé la voici la suite, à bientôt et merci =)

Ilisia: L'update est normal, pas d'inquiétude ^^ mais FFC gère assez mal les alertes, je trouve, car au moindre changement sur une fic online, le site envoie une alerte, ce qui créé de faux espoirs -" en tout cas merci à toi pour ton mot !

Dracolina3 : merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que la suite le confirmera !

Daeline: Update normal, don't worry, et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

Juju10110: Merci pour ton super mot ! Je suis d'autant plus contente quand on remarque mon manque de faute :p je ne supporte pas les fic avec plein d'erreurs, je trouve que cela gâche la lecture, non ? =)

Eichi-chan: la suite est la :D j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier ! merci pour ta review !

Eternal snow: Pardon pour mon impardonnable retard, j'espère que mon histoire te plaira toujours et merci pour ton mot !

sati-san: La suite :) Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt !

Note de fin.

Il est trois heure du mat'...je vous dis ça pendant une de mes minutes de lucidité histoire que vous ne vous étonniez pas trop de mes délires en note...bon ben ça c'est fait !

Bonjour ! Nan j'plaisante, bonsoir.

Et oui, je viens de finir mon second chapitre, alors, ladies and gentlemen, à vos reviews !

Tout est bon à prendre, critiques (constructives) et compliments ! Je me sers beaucoup de vos conseils pour m'améliorer !

J'aime voir des gens qui me suivent et qui me le font savoir, alors, si vous aussi vous le faites et qu'une réflexion passe dans votre tête à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre, direction le bouton en bleu du milieu de page !

Je remercie tout les reviewer, qui me comblent par leurs messages !

Voilà voilà, sur ce, un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez mes écrits, et à bientôt !

Mrs. What


End file.
